


He Wil Forgive You

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Eddie didn't forgive Buck even after the 'ghosting' talk. Buck tried his best to get his apology. He followed Eddie, just to find out that Eddie has been joining a fight club.He didn't know it was a way for him to be forgiven.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	He Wil Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing stuffs. Quarantine is giving me a lot of time.

Buck thought after everything he said to Eddie that night, he would gain apology from Eddie. But, he guessed wrong. Eddie was still mad or whatever it is he didn't get to say or didn't say. Buck knew the lawsuit was really stupid. He shouldn't have done that. He never should have done that at all.

"Buck, you are spacing out again. That is so not you." Hen, who was the only one that was not ghosting him like Eddie and Cap, smiled as she rubbed his shoulder.

Buck really appreciated her. He didn't know what he would have felt if Hen also ghosted him. Chimney didn't ghost him as well but he realized how lesser they talked now. Chimney probably forgave him because he was dating Maddie.

Buck sighed and just forced a smile out of his face. He thought of Christopher. Do Christopher still misses him? He wondered that. He should try asking Eddie later if Christopher wanted a company. The lawsuit was over so, Christopher could hang out with him just like before.

But, Buck doubted if Eddie would ever want that. And he knew he had to do something about it.

"Emm, Hen. I know how to make Bobby forgive me but Eddie, I don't have any idea because this is the first time he ever gets mad with me." Buck finally voiced out the obvious question.

Hen took a deep breath and sat next to him. "Buckaroo, you should know that Eddie has changed a lot since the lawsuit. He isn't as friendly anymore. Not just to you but to us as well. And of course he is deadly not friendly anymore." 

Buck knew that and Hen explaining again just torn his heart a bit more. But, Buck continued to listen.

"If staying away and apologizing don't work for him. Then, you should try sticking with him like glue and be aggressive about it. Maybe he wants to see how serious are you about getting his apology." Hen smiled when Buck's eyes narrowed to her idea.

"Meaning?"

"You should annoy him to the point he will just forgive you because he can't bear it anymore. Well, if this plan makes him hate you more, don't blame me for suggesting this idea." Hen reminded before she left him in the locker room.

Buck smiled as ideas about how to be noisy to Eddie came into his mind.

1\. Talk To Eddie, A Lot.

Buck looked around from where he was standing to find Eddie and saw him on a sofa, playing with his phone. Buck smirked and went there and sat next to him just as casual as he could before he draped his hand behind Eddie's back. Of course that got Eddie to flinch and looked at him. Or, glared at him as if he was a pervert.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" He asked, head leaning in to see what the hell was he doing.

Eddie sighed and tried to make his phone further away from Buck. He ignored Buck completely.

Buck sighed. "How is Christopher doing?" He asked, he really wanted to know the answer.

"Better." Eddie finally said a word.

So, the key was Christopher.

"Does he miss me?" Buck knew he probably would accept a punch or something because of the question but he didn't get it. 

"He does." Eddie's question was quiet.

Buck shifted closer and this time his shoulder was touching Eddie's. "Look, man. I want to take Christopher out-"

Eddie nodded. "Okay. You can spend time with him tonight."

Buck nodded and he couldn't help but smile. It took a lot of his power not to hug Eddie. "Okay, awesome. I'll come to your house. Where are you going anyway?"

Buck still wanted to talk but Eddie's ignorance meant that was all he could get from him.

.

Buck arrived at Eddie's house and Eddie opened the door with his stilled face. Buck just grinned like an idiot as he walked in, treating the house just like he used to. Buck realized then how bad the house was. It was really a mess.

"Wow, man. Carla doesn't help you clean up?"

"Christopher is asleep, actually. He's tired." Eddie sighed before he wore his shoes. "I need to leave now." Then, he left. Just like that.

Buck wondered where was Eddie going. So, he called Carla to give Christopher a company as he rushed to follow Eddie. He lost him because he was a lot late. He just drove along, following his instinct until he saw Eddie's new truck together with a lot more car. He stopped his car right by the parking site and rushed to the main door.

There was someone at the door of the building Eddie could be in, and he was asked to pay before he entered so he just did and walked in. Then, he realized that it was a fight club. Buck almost laughed thinking that Eddie is coming to see illegal fighting to release his stress. Well, not until Buck saw Eddie behind those fences. "What the-"

Buck's heart almost exploded for beating to fast. He ran to the door to enter the fight cage but he was pulled.

"Hey, what's your deal, huh?" He was yelled at.

Buck looked at the taller man. He was a lot taller and it was unusual for Buck to look up to talk to someone. 

"What's Eddie doing in there?"

"Diaz? He's our new champion. You want to fight with him?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as his eyes ran over Buck's body to check on his muscle.

"No. I want to take him home to his son." Buck almost yelled that answer because it was so ridiculous that Eddie came here to fight.

The man sighed and shook his head. "No can do, sir. It's not that you can pay more than anyone putting bets tonight." He smirked.

Buck sighed, his blood was boiling-hot. "I can pay."

The man laughed. "You can't pay, man."

Buck smugly hugged himself while looking up. "Yes, I can. Now, take him out from there. Bring him to me or I'll call the cop."

The man's face tensed due to the word cop. Buck was aware that it looked like he just got the tall man mad. Or, super mad. So, Buck had already expected when a punch came flying to his face, sending him to fall against the fence. Wow, that hurts so bad! How can Eddie even be in here?

Then, Buck realized that he was getting everyone's attention shifted from the fight to him being hit.

"Now, you go out there before my punches kill you."

Buck was so annoyed by that man. Did he really think that Buck couldn't give any punches? But, Buck stick with the motto to help people and not to hurt them. Buck rose up to his feet and he walked towards the tall man.

"You said I can pay and now you are punching me? I wonder what cops have to say about-"

D U G H ! ! !

He was sent flying again to the same fence. Oh, he wondered if he was bleeding already because he was on blood thinners. He knew the answer as soon as he saw drips of blood from his nose. He shook his head because his vision was so blurred.

He heard Eddie's voice. Eddie was shouting at everyone not to come any closer. Was it Eddie that he see before his vision was completely blur? His head span like hell before he fell onto the ground and closed his eyes.

.

Eddie growled as Jodds walked into the fight. Then again, they were fighting each other. Throwing punches with spirit running all over his body. Especially when a lot of people were calling out his name.

Well, it was then until he heard something being thrown to the fence. He saw Gabe throwing someone to the fence. Both him and Jodds stopped fighting as everyone's attention was onto the man that was being hit.

Eddie walked closer until he realized that it was Buck.

Shit! What the hell was he doing here?! He screamed inside his head. He saw Buck rose and getting punched again. That was when he ran towards them and shouted to everyone to stay away from them and everyone just watched.

Eddie turned his attention to Buck and saw him bleeding from the nose and his mouth. Damn, Buck was on blood thinners!

Eddie knelt in front of him. He called for him a lot of time. Then, he just took out his phone and called 9-1-1, not caring about Jodds being so panicked about it. Jodds finally rushed everyone to leave.

As 9-1-1 came, it was just Eddie and Buck in there. Eddie stayed away, letting them to do their jobs.

"What happened?" A paramedic asked.

"We were practising fighting and I might have punched him harder than I thought. I'm really sorry." Eddie didn't know what to feel when Buck was taken to the hospital.

Eddie changed into nicer clothes and stormed off to the hospital. He called Carla to ask if she was with Christopher which the answer was yes.

Eddie arrived and Buck was in the as he asked. He sat by himself on the waiting bench. He looked around and paced around, feeling uneasy. Then, he realized he should tell the others. But, that was when the doctor came at him.

"You, friend of his?"

Eddie knew the line that was coming soon was probably 'We can only allow family' quickly shook his head and said, "I'm his husband actually. He doesn't have it registered yet though."

The doctor nodded and welcomed him in.

"Mr. Buckley, your husband is here to see you." He said, which meant Buck was awake.

Eddie walked into his room and then he saw Buck laughing.

"Getting punches for you makes me your husband. I thought we were enemies." Then, Buck was coughing hard since he laughed too hard.

Eddie closed his mouth, asking him to shut up as he sat on the chair. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Hey, I was going to pay you to get you out and the man thought I don't have the money. Do I look like I am unemployed?" Buck sure talked a lot.

"Come on, Buck. Don't keep making hospital your best friend." Eddie sighed.

Buck's eyes began to turn red. "I don't know Eddie. I think I don't really mind since my own best friend doesn't want me anymore." He said that way too slowly.

Eddie shook his head hard. "You are such an idiot."

"Yes, but you are more idiot because you are the one enjoying the illegal fight club." Buck rolled his eyes and groaned as it was painful to do so.

Eddie just grinned then. "I joined because I was mad at you. So, it's your fault."

"Wow, you should have been the one punching me. I wouldn't be in the hospital if you do so." Buck joked.

Eddie shook his head, laughing. "I won in a row." He was being proud with himself. "My punches would make you hurt more. But, I wouldn't do that." Eddie paused.

Buck looked up to Eddie, feeling that there was more for Eddie to talk. "Why?"

"You are on blood thinners." Eddie smirked. "No, because you are my best friend." He smiled before he gave a soft punch to Buck's arm.

Buck wad smiling like an idiot. "I thought we were husbands. You seriously like to change our relationship drastically."

Then, they just talked to each other more and more. Buck was successful. Eddie forgave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Love y'all.


End file.
